One of the Boys
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: What if Italy had a secret that could lead to ultimate destruction of the lovable pasta crazed cutie? Who could be trusted and who could not? How will Italy save itself? FEM-ITALY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One of the boys.**

**Anime: Hetalia**

**Pairing: Fem-Italy (Feliciana or Feli) German (Ludwig)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! I just love this series and as such i chose a couple at random. I do, however, have a no yaoi policy (no, I'm not a homophobe, I just can't write, watch, or read stuff like that without turning colors) so I decided to give this plot twist a go! Hope you enjoy! BTW, I don't know the ages of countries so this may not fit into real life.**

**Chapter one: Ummm…Italy?**

"Now listen Feliciana, you are getting ready to go out into the world as your own country!" Hungary proclaimed proudly. "There are a few things you have to know, particularly about men."

"Oh, like what they like to eat? I hope its pasta!" The young girl exclaimed. If she wasn't so cute, Hungary would have hit her on the head.

"No." The mother figure nation sighed. "What you need to know is that all men are pigs! They only want one thing and that is to invade your nation!"

"Huh! But I don't even have a nation! Im too young and cute! Why are they so cruel!" The young teenager instantly began crying.

"They only want to fight; it's all they live for." Hungary answered. "They see a young female nation and they don't see the wonderful culture you bestow upon the world, they see land and people they can rule." Hungary adjusted her hair cloth. "Now, to help you in the future I have an idea, we need to pretend you are a boy."

"A boy!" Feliciana stared. "Like Romano?"

"Yes, like Romano." Hungary nodded, dragging a pair of pants and a man's shirt from her dresser. "I kept these from before I had Austria to protect me." She smiled as she assisted the young girl into the awkward clothes. "When you start to grow, you will have to wrap a bandage around your chest to hide yourself. Just pretend as if you were always a boy and no one will ask questions." After finishing dressing the girl she smiled, pleased with the transformation. "Now, there are a few nations you should stay clear of; Prussia, at all cost avoid him! Switzerland is a jerk so stay away from him as well. Oh, and Russia, he will always be after you." She thought for a moment. "France and Spain are another two idiots to avoid."

"But, Romano hangs out with those two! Is he in danger!" Italy cried.

"No no, Romano is a boy so they won't do anything…"Hungary thought for a second. "…too traumatizing to him." Feliciana nodded. "Hey, I know! There is this little boy I saw running around with Prussia the other day, I think his name is Germany? You could hang out with him; he is about your age and doesn't seem anything like his brother."

"Yay!" Feliciana bounced.

"However!" Hungary stated. "If any nation, for whatever reason, makes a pass at you, just go along with the idea you are a boy. I am not kidding, little Italy, this will protect your nation and keep you around longer."

"…and ruin my life." Feli mumbled as she stared at the World Conference before her. The nations, the MALE nations, were at it again.

America was being an idiot, something about health food sucking and his boss being a big spender. Then Britain had to open his mouth about how fat and poor America was along with France's sexual harassment at an all-time high this month. Romano was sitting beside his sister, fighting with Spain on his other side and completely ignoring the embarrassing things flying from his mouth as Spain pushed all the right buttons to make the Italian boy seethe. Japan was taking pictures of every scandal in the room as Korea attempted to start a conversation on how he discovered photography, not that Feli knew if that was true or even cared for that reason. She sighed as she turned her head looking for a single sane person to talk to. Austria and Hungry were on the other side of the room making eyes at each other, but were being forced to sit apart by a nosy Switzerland whose little sister sat beside him trying to look smart as Poland went on and on about anything that crossed his blonde mind. Russia was leering at the crowd as if he had not a care in the world even though Feli knew he was upset about America's boss misusing a Russian term in his politics and wanted to address it. It was Prussia Feli couldn't stand the most though as he fluttered around the table as if everything was his to rule. **He technically shouldn't even be here**, she thought.

"Italy?" A deep voice suddenly drew her bored attention away from the mess before her. Germany stared down at her as her head was propped on the table. She gave him a cheerful smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She yawned. "I think I just ate too much ravioli for breakfast…I must be tired." She hiccupped and giggled as Germany shook his head, turning away.

"Men do not giggle." He sighed. Feli sat up instantly.

"I…I uh…meant HAHAHA! That was hilarious!" She tried to cover it.

"Vhat ist vrong with you!" Germany sighed once more. "You don't have to prove anything; I know you're naturally an idiot."

"Oh." Feli sighed as her head rested on the table once more.

She didn't say anything else for the remainder of the conference on account she did not speak until tomorrow. When it was all over and nothing was accomplished, she followed Germany towards the door only to be stopped by a large arm encircling her neck. She cried out only to have a hand placed over her mouth.

"My little Italy." A rugged German accent stated. "I never knew you had such a cute conceited laugh. Tell me, vhat vas so funny you had to prove it to mien bruder?"

"P-Prussia!" She gasped as she struggled to get away from the hand that secured her flat against the man's chest.

"Vhat ist the rush?" He laughed. "Are you so reliant on that idiot you can't even spare a moment for mich?" The man laughed causing Feli to shiver. "Tell me, when did you get so cute?"

"Hey! Potato head!" Romano suddenly appeared. "Unhand that idiota brother of mine."

"R-Romano?" Feli whispered, a tear appearing in her eye.

"Ah, ja." Prussia sighed. "I keep forgetting my little Italy ist a boy." He sighed, letting go. "Such a pity for such adorable a face to be on an unattractive sex."

"Homo!" Romano yelled, steering his sister out of the room. As soon as he had Feli away from any ears he turned on her. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"What? I didn't do anything! It was that scary Prussia! He is so scary! Seriously, you think I would want to be in a room alone with that guy! He is freaking me out, course he thinks Ima cute, but a lot of people do, but Ima too scared to talk to them. In his case Ima too afraid of what he will do to me! Im such a small country and you know what they say about Prussia and what he does to other countries! What do I do, ROMANO!"

"SHUT UP!" Romano bonked his annoying sister on the head and she fell silent. "Just stay away from him. With the way he is, if he were to get too close to you he could easily find out you're a girl and then…" Romano blushed as he turned away. "I don't even want to think about it."

"…b-but what do I do?" Italy asked, sniffling. "America hangs out with me too, though he is a lot nicer to me and he actually likes pasta unlike those Germans and their nasty potatoes."

"Just…lay low." Romano glared. "I have some business to deal with, go to your room and stay there till the dinner tonight. Lock the door, don't let anyone in, and stay away from that potato loving idiot next door!"

"b-but…Germany never..."

"I DON'T CARE! DO AS YOUR TOLD!"

"Fine." She turned away, pouting. "You're such a meanie!"

Feli soon arrived at the hotel the conference had reserved for all the nations. She waved to Latvia and Lithuania as she entered the lobby and took the elevator to the third floor. As soon as she entered her spacious room she headed for a shower. In the last few years she had begun to actually fill into her female body, though not near as well as she had hoped. She was defiantly no Ukraine, but she always felt that to be more of a blessing than anything else. She allowed the warm water to soak into her newly freed chest, the bandages being very restricting as of late. She grimaced at the nasty smelling soap she had to wear to cover up her natural feminine musk, some manly filth that she was forced to use around the other nations. She missed her strawberry and cream shampoo at home and how sweet it made her hair smell. No she had to use this weird shampoo and soap in one container stuff, how unsanitary! She sighed when she finished rinsing and allowed the water to trickle down her back and sooth her annoyed muscles. This was getting so tiring. She HAD to find someone to protect her soon or she would go insane! Hungary had been able to do it, but that was different! Hungary was strong and independent and even when she found out she was a girl, she was strong enough to defend herself at least for a while.

"This is so tiring." She sighed, sitting on the seat in the shower, laying her head back on the cooled tiles.

Who would protect such a wimpy country? It wasn't her fault; she had to pretend to be weak so the others would think she was not worth taking over. Then Germany came and he had defended her…WAIT! She sat forward suddenly. Could Germany protect her? He had during the past war when they were allies, and even remained friends with her when she was forced to surrender! Maybe…no, Germany was her closest friend, but she knew he did not like her any more than that. She knew he was annoyed by her and that how easily he was to bother. Even though he was strict and questionably cruel during the war she blushed around him often and found herself hiding from him often. Then there was the other problem…well…he DID think she was a boy. Italy sighed to herself again and ran her fingers through her hair. It is so confusing, she thought. She stood up and shut off the water quietly. She stepped out wrapping a towel around her and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was getting longer; she would have to cut it again.

"Italy! Are you ready for tomorrow's speech?" A loud German voice called from her room. "I need to see the…"

"Don't come in…Ima…dressing!" Feli dressed as panic spread into her voice and the doorknob turned.

"Tch, I just need to ask a question. We are both…" German halted in the doorway when he saw Italy clutch the towel around her obvious bust. "Um…Italy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One of the boys.**

**Anime: Hetalia**

**Pairing: Fem-Italy (Feliciana or Feli) German (Ludwig)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. I got such wonderful feedback that I decided to go ahead and keep going! Yay my awesome fans! Thanks for the wonderful support and the flattering compliments.**

**Chapter 2: Please Please Please don't tell!**

"**Um…Italy?"**

Feli had never felt her heart race so quickly or so suddenly. For a moment she was paralyzed to where she stood. Her heart jumped every few beats, her blood seemed to rush through her ears, and she felt faint. Her face grew so hot she thought she may burn where she stood. She noticed Germany remained still as well and she tried to speak, to say something in an explanation…something! Her mouth opened…and nothing came out. She realized how stupid she looked and closed her mouth with a small squeak. This tiny sound seemed to awaken the dazed German as he did a retake of looking her up and down. Even with the towel covering the obvious feminine body, her knees were still visible as well as her slim shoulders, the fact he stared so intently was what set her into a blushing frenzy as she found her limbs again and drew her arms closer to her chest.

"Uh…G-Germany…" She stuttered, her voice catching in her throat. "D-Do you m-mind?"

"Ah," Germany's face now flooded crimson as he fumbled over his own words and quickly excused himself.

**Well…that was…**, Feli thought, **unexpected**. She stood still for a few moments before her entire mind blew its circuits. **Germany saw me! He saw me! He knows Ima girl and now he will hate me forevaaaaaaaarrrrrrr! **She flailed her arms out everywhere in her embarrassment, ignoring the towel as it slid off and she caught herself against the sink as she slipped. She met her almond eyes in the mirror and couldn't help but to pause…for once…she could see the female she had always wanted to be…the lovely blossom…**Hey, what am I thinking! This is no time to be admiring myself! Germany just saw me in a towel! …Germany…just saw my female body…in a towel.** She halted and for a moment she felt she couldn't breathe till she heard an awkward shuffle of feet outside the door. **He…stayed? **She blushed again as she threw her clothes on quickly.

He didn't know why he stayed, but Ludwig found himself sitting on the little Italians bed…only to remember what he had just seen and stand as he thought it improper to sit on a…ladies bed. His mind raced as he paced the floor in front of the bathroom. He concentrated on breathing, unsure if he could recall how to do so after what he had just seen. The breathtaking…or rather stifling…visage of the cute female in a towel was a bit difficult to comprehend. He had always wondered why the fellow country did not swim, and found the idea that a sea bordering country could not swim unlikely. Then there was the fact that during the war he did not bath in the same outside bath as the other axis powers. Or the fact even on the beach he insisted on wearing a shirt. Now…he could see why. …but why hadn't he seen it? Why was she pretending all this time anyway? So many nights she had snuck into his bed or run into him when she was not looking and he never once noticed the full bust he had just seen evidence of? What kind of a man was he! The more he pondered the more questions that rose into his mind. What should he do? What could he do? There was nothing in the orderly conduct manual of how to react when you found out your closest ally, and most annoying acquaintance, was actually the opposite gender. Then again, Italy wasn't just any ally. He…or rather she, had always been his first choice when it came to thinking of friends…so why was it so hard to get the fantasy image of his…friend…out of his mind! Why did he keep replaying that scene? Why was he so concentrated on that cute **erm**…BRIGHT…blush the girl had displayed just a moment ago? The most nagging question was one he did not think of asking, yet it burned in the back of his mind…why didn't she tell him? Surely the fellow nation felt he was her friend as he did think of her, so why had she not entrusted him with her secret?

Germany sighed and halted right in front of the doors when they suddenly opened and he stiffened at the sight before him. Feli stood in the doorway, her nearly red hair dripping onto her damp skin, her almond eyes were torches of determination, and then there was the way the steam made her look almost…alluring. He shook his head, but even when he looked back at her he noticed small details about her that had in deed changed. Her frame seemed smaller than its usual frailness, her cheeks were brightly colored, and her moth was turned down in a cute little pout as she refused to meet his stare. Feli stepped out and he caught the scent of the manly shampoo but was not revolted, but rather tempted to lean in to see what she really smelled like. Suddenly, she walked quickly past him till she reached the hotel room hamper and threw the towel that had lain across her shoulders into the dirty laundry. She was careful in her actions, and slow to look at him. She barely turned and it seemed it would take her all night just to turn around and face him. With a brisk step, Germany had grabbed her arms and turned her to face him, she was surprised and embarrassed as she looked up at him, shame flooding her face.

"N-nothing has changed." Germany stated, his eyes thrust forward, refusing to show weakness. "You are still a country and…you are still my ally."

"Ve?" Feli met his gaze. "Y-you're not mad at me?"

"N-no." Germany forced out. Of course he was mad! Not at her, but at her distrust for him. He had so many questions and it was frustrating! "You…you had your reasons and they are no concern of mine."

"Germany." She caught his arm as he turned away. "I-I couldn't t-tell you." She said quietly. "I couldn't tell anyone! Not even Japan!" She tried to explain. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to, I really did!"

"Then why didn't you!" Germany's voice rose louder than he intended. It had not occurred to him just how annoying this situation was. He coughed in embarrassment at losing his temper at the one person he did not wish to be cross with. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled, and there was the old Italy he knew. "I understand what with me being a girl and all, you are bound to look at me different…I just." Suddenly her face fell and she burst into tears. "AH! Please be my friend! I don't want to lose my friends simply because Ima girl! Please! I promise I won't annoy you and even if I do I will be careful not to be so bad that you want to hit me. Oh, but if you do make sure not to mortally wound me or damage me so as i…"

"ITALY!" Germany silenced her jabbering as she met his glare with her usual teary stare. He put his hand to his brow and contemplated for a few moments, basking in the Italians silence. He glanced up to see her hands weaved together as if she were praying for him to speak. He smirked suddenly and sighed, but sighed happily. He reached out and did something he had never done before. He ruffled her hair gently as he smiled down at her. "Nothing changes you, does it?"

"Ve? Well, Of course not. I'm still your little Italia!" She laughed. "You say the funniest things, Ludi." Germany blushed at this as he pulled his hand back hesitantly. "Yes, well…we will speak more on this in the morning. Bright and early for breakfast, don't be late…"He headed for the door. "…and for Gott sake, don't forget your speech this time!" he pulled the door shut firmly. Feli smiled, nope nothing had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One of the boys.**

**Anime: Hetalia**

**Pairing: Fem-Italy (Feliciana or Feli) German (Ludwig)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, but here is more Italia madness! Sorry it is soooo long this time, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Protecting a secret secret.**

Something had defiantly changed…

Germany was on the opposite side of the hall from Feli so she had expected them to walk down together as they did every time there was a conference. She waited in her room, knowing he would come to get her for breakfast anytime now, as he liked to eat before eight thirty every morning. She didn't know why, but even she was a bit nervous about facing her best friend after what happened last night. She spent extra time in front of the mirror, being sure not to disturb her brother who enjoyed sleeping through breakfast and complaining of hunger later, she had to be sure to sneak him a muffin before the meeting otherwise he would be unbearable. She sat on the edge of her bed; waiting for the light yet echoing sound of her friends knock to call her to his side.

That thought made her blush at the fact she knew if he called her, she would come. That scared her a little after all the preparations to keep herself looking foolish and weak while hiding her true nature, not that it had done any good in the beginning. It unnerved her to realize that if Germany asked it of her; she would give up pretending to be a boy just to please him. She glared at the floor before glancing at the bedside clock…8:22. **That's strange**; Feli thought to herself, **Lovy is never late**.

She stood from her place on the bed and left the room in search of her friend. Perhaps he had overslept? That was unlikely. In all the times she had slept in his room he had never used an alarm clock. She was a little sad when the thought occurred to her that she would never be able to get away with that ever again.

Feli casually walked up to Germany's room door and knocked lightly…no answer. She knocked again, a little louder this time and still…nothing. It was the loneliest sound she had ever heard. With her mind spinning a million miles around, she ran down to the breakfast hall, hoping to warn the other countries that her precious Germany had been kidnapped in the night, or missing, or worse had disappeared like Holy Rome when she was a child! This last part put a fear into her step and she raced into the hall, throwing the frail doors aside, almost hitting Canada in the process.

"Oops." She instantly said to the bigger country.

"It's fine, thanks for noticing me." He smiled; he really did look like a nicer and smarter version of America. "Where's the fire, Italy?"

"Oh…" She paused and then suddenly it all came back to her in one fleeting instant.

"OH, ITS TERRIBLE CANADA, JUST TERRIBLE!" Feli cried as she grabbed his coat front in her anxiety. "IT CANTA FIND GERMANY! HE WAS KIDNAPPED OR WORSE, MAYBE HE WAS KILLED BY A TIGER WHILE HE SLEPT! NO, MAYBE HE IS JUST LOST? OH, BUT WHAT IF THE TIGER FINDS HIM? OH, PLEASE, WE MUST FIND HIM! MY LOVY IS NOT KITTY FOOD!"

"Ummm, Italy?" Canada pointed to a table where a couple of the countries who had made it down for breakfast sat, staring at the sniffling Italy. Germany sat smack in the middle of them, an embarrassed blush plastered to his face as he rubbed his forhead.

"GERMANY!" Feli cried as she dashed across the room and soared into the Germans lap. "Oh, I was afraid the tiger got you!"

"…Vhat are you going on about now?" He groaned, pushing the Italian off his lap.

"Well…you didn't come to get me for breakfast today…" She started out hoping she didn't start crying again. Before she reached the rest of the explanation she had Niagara Falls springing from her tear ducts. "I was afraid you died or left, do you hate me? Are you angry? No, please don't be angry, I'll do anything, anything! Just don't…" She paused as Germany clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her noisy tear filled ramblings. "…go."

"Go?" Germany stared in surprise, a frustrated glare furnishing his face as he tried to decode the gibberish into meaning. "Italy, Vhat in the vorld are you talking about? I'm not going anyvhere."

"b-but, then…why didn't you come and get me?"

"I thought you vould want to sleep in today, since you have to give your speech today." Germany lied with a straight face; something the war had left him was the capability to make the world believe anything he said…especially the little naïve Italian.

"Oh, I see." She said, suddenly looking deep in thought. She smiled that stupid grin and sat beside the German, as the seats had begun to nervously empty around them. "Thank you, Lovy, but that's alright, I'll just sleep in the meeting anyway."

"Ugh," Germany face-palmed. "Don't you have any dignity for your country at all? You are obviously smarter than you let on, so vhy don't you use that so called Italian Enlightenment and figure out the point of even being here." He glared down at her, suddenly very frustrated with the allies company. "Instead of acting and dressing like a boy, you should have taken actions to prevent yourself from being so veak and vulnerable. Maybe then, I vouldn't have to put up with your lazy, carefree, stupidity!"

With this the German man went back to his breakfast, ignoring the shocked Italian girl. Feli stared at Germany…and she could think of nothing. Nothing to say. Nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. The German man scarfed mercilessly at his food, allowing the silence between them to continue as the breakfast area silently emptied of all the other countries that had at one time been enjoying a nice breakfast. Feli ignored them, they didn't matter to her, only this man before her, giving her the silent treatment, mattered at all. It scared her, the silence, but it gave her time to think as her friend ate.

He was right, wasn't he? She had not changed anything to deal with her fate as a country. She had been suppressed, undermined, ignored, under estimated, and taken over plenty of times…being a boy did not stop that. If she wanted to be a true nation, she had to stand up for herself…it was in that moment she realized…perhaps she had been wrong and Germany never really wanted to protect her. She had taken so much from him; supplies, time, and space…the entire time he let her and she had the nerve to think it mattered that he put up with her. She felt so stupid as she stood from the table. The German man gazed up and met her eyes. She did the only thing she thought she could do. She stuck out her hand as if to shake his own. He gave her a strange look, but took her hand anyway. She did not stroke it tenderly as a woman might. She did not kiss it as an adoring secret admirer should. She did not rest it on her heart and express any of her famous Italian sonnets. No, she shook it…like a man would, strong, firm, and brief. With that, she turned and left the dining room. No tears. No whining. No Germany at her side…just an Italian male country on his way to a meeting in which he would speak on behalf of his country about trade routes and military updates. No Feli…just Northern Italy, Feliciano.

The room was full when Germany finally entered the meeting. He was still confused by Italy's act in the breakfast hall, but he had better things to do at the moment. As he made his way through the room he suddenly realized he had been on the lookout for the Italian he called a friend. Upon discovering her in the corner of the room chatting with Austria and Spain, he felt a little worried. He had often encouraged Italy not to talk to anyone unless he was around on account she was so easily bullied. Now that Germany knew her secret he was a little more worried about the men being rough with her than bullying her. However, when he came close enough to overhear the conversation was on trading of fabrics and new trade ship routes, he gaped. Italy never worked, especially if it dealt with the countries she was afraid of. As she was afraid of France and Spain, he did not think to find her so willing to step out and face one of them. He was even more surprised when he noticed she was a very clever debater and held her own to his bullying schemes.

Finally she turned and met his eyes. There was no joy in her eyes as he had grown so used to…just cold hard country. She was not open or honest anymore, it was hidden inside, however, Germany saw the chink in her armor. The little Italian had been so busy in her talk she had not noticed him till now and had obviously been affected by his fit earlier because without warning her cold eyes spilled over and she began to cry silently. There was no wailing as usual, no running to his arms, no flailing about as a child. This time, she was calm and reserved. She did not wipe them, because that would draw attention. Instead she excused herself and headed for the door, Romano noticed and followed her into the hall. Germany paused as his feet took after her without thought…why? She was a big…girl, she didn't need him all the time did she? She didn't need a hero. If this act kept up any longer they would start calling him America, but no matter how much the German man tried…he couldn't resist running after her.

"Feli?" Romano came up behind his sister quietly. She had gone into a nearby room without a word to anyone, not even a sigh at her pain.

He could tell she was upset because she had left the light in the room off when she entered it. It was a small room, an empty office he guessed as his sister went to the other side of the desk and, keeping her back to him, leaned back on the desk. Romano was at a loss, his sister was not acting herself at all. She did not whine or scream as her shoulders rose with her sobs, she just sat their as if she had no one in the world at her back. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but he was not a people person so he stopped and simply stood on his side of the desk.

"You alright?" He finally asked. She did not move an inch, just sobbed. "Would you stop that? I'd rather you shine to the world about your woes than hide it as if you were alone."

"I am alone, Romano." The pitch in her voice frightened Romano, it was low and sad. "I truly am."

Romano glared at the floor, angry at himself for not being there for his sister, unable to tend to her hearts wounds, but he understood the wounds. While Romano was a cocky jerk, he didn't miss much. The way his sister clung to that potato eating loser, the way she squealed his name when she saw him, she even chanted his name in her sleep like a magic spell that would make all the bad things go away. Yeah, he knew she was in love with that German prissy boy. He could see it in her tears and sobs now, the way her cool had melted in his presence. She was so out of touch with herself right now…and he couldn't fix it.

"Feli…I'll w-wait outside…whenever you're ready." He excused himself from the dreary presence of his sister, fumbling for the door in the dark.

"Where is she?" Germany came around the corner suddenly just as he shut the door. Romano waited for a moment before it hit him.

"She?"

"Feli. She told me." Germany rubbed the back of his head modestly, giving Romano the time to grab him by the front and jerk him down to his eye level.

"If you tell anyone or dishonor my sister in any way, I will put you in the ground so deep we won't find your rotting corpse till the end days." He mumbled in the Germans ear, switching from English to Italian and back. That was the sign…he was ticked! Germany nodded as the Italian kept a hold of his collar front and put his hand on the door knob behind him. "Now, get your potato loving butt in there and fix whatever you did."

"Me?" Germany started at this. "What did I do!"

"I don't know! Or else I could fix whatever idiot thing you said to her!" The angry Italian twin practically threw the man into the room and quietly shut the door.

Germany couldn't see in the pressing dark. He fumbled a bit till he recognized what he thought to be a desk. He felt his way around the edge until his shoulder bumped into a solid form. It was small and warm, but seemed to shiver as a leaf. The form jumped at the touch and his eyes started to adjust in the darkness.

"G-germany?" Feli stared in shock at the man next to her. "What are you doing here?" She wiped at her puffy eyes, a slight whine suddenly working into her voice. "I don't need you anymore, so you don't have to be here. You should get back to the meeting."

"Don't need me?" That caught Germany off guard. Usually Feli was so happy to see him she jumped into his arms, but what was this? "Feli...you…are you alright? You haven't been yourself today."

"Haven't been myself?" She met his eyes as best she could in the dark. Her form suddenly filled with a bit of courage as she attempted to push away at the barriers she had always been happy with around the German. "You…you say that I'm stupid, b-but you can't even think about why I am upset?" She sniffed as she tried to stop crying, tears refusing to be at bay. "Y-you're even d-dumber than me. You yell at me a-and then act as if n-nothing h-happened!" Her voice had risen now. "You don't want to take care of me anymore, fine! I can t-take c-care of m-myself!" by now she was yelling though her voice cracked.

Germany was at a loss. This was so unlike her. Then again…he had been very hard on her that morning. Why had he said those things? Perhaps it was the idea he believed nothing could be the same again? Perhaps he had finally reached his breaking point? Maybe it was the fact that now she was a girl and he didn't want her too close? He had no way to justify losing his temper this morning, and what was worse he had no way to tell this to the little country that stood before him shaking as if she may fall to pieces in front of him. He watched her, knowing this was his cue to react, but too scared to speak. He sighed and reached out to take her fisted hand in his larger one. When she tried to pull away he resisted and she violently turned her face away in shame that he could see her weaknesses.

"You vant to be more independent, I have no right to stop you." He stated. Suddenly he slipped his pinky to intertwine in her's. She looked up, surprise plastered on her face as he hid his blush. "I will always be here though, just in case you decide to do something stupid again like invade Egypt or reinstate a dictatorship."

Feli stared at the "treaty" they had made so long ago when he had forgiven her for trading sides. She recalled the fear that engulfed her when she thought about never seeing Germany again and how uncomfortable it had been in the Allies. After so many years of conflict and friendship she wanted to throw that away because he lost his temper at her for the thousandth time? She truly was a stupido country. She began to giggle as a smile spread across her face, Germany noticing and he smiled a bit as well. She was always able to bounce back.

"Germany, you have very soft hands." She giggled.

"Let go!" Germany cried in a blushing fit. He yanked his hand back, causing Italy to laugh even harder. "Stop laughing, verdammt!"

"Pero, Lovy, your face is so funny looking!" She cried, doubling over.

"Halt die Clappe!" Germany cried, hiding his face as he adjusted his tie. "Look, your female shenanigans have made me late!"

"Awww, but just think how nice it will be when we appear holding hands!" She seemed a little too back to herself.

"That is out of the question." Germany mumbled opening the door to find a very interested crowd had formed.

Prussia had his terrible leer in place, Austria was sighing as he tried not to look, America was laughing hysterically at a joke he didn't understand himself, Britain looked ready to kill someone, and Russia seemed very confused. Feli stared in interest too at the fellow countries watching them intently. Confusion seemed to fall over the crowd and no one seemed ready to explain what was going on till Spain, ah Spain, decided to move the plot forward.

"So, that's it?" He asked with a shrug.

"What is it?" Feli asked.

"You guys just…talked?" Prussia stared, he stood beside his brother. "I thought I taught you better!"

"Was?" Germany stared confused.

"Oh, I think I know what is going on now." Russia raised his hand innocently. "You two are out of closet now, da?"

Silence fell the room as Germany changed thirty different shades of red. Feli pretended to know what that meant, watching Germany for any clues. Prussia's mouth dropped. Uh oh, if Prussia was speechless this was bad! She watched the others nervously shuffle about as America suddenly started laughing.

"Hey, you know what they say." He shrugged. "Don't ask don't tell, right bro?"

"Degenerates." Britain scoffed.

"I had no idea, Germany-san." Japan cocked his head innocently, but his words held poison.

Germany coughed and calmly organized his thoughts. He would just explain the situation and all would be well again…Feli had other ideas as she latched onto Germany's arm and began to giggle to herself.

"Yep, Mr. Russia, you got it right!"

She laughed, her arms tightening around Germany as she buried her blushing face into his sleeve. How did she do that? She could just PRETEND to be so embarrassed! Germany was a bit jealous of her acting skills. Even in a truly malicious mood he couldn't act. Wait! Was he actually going to let this pass? Not only did everyone now think he was gay, now they thought he was gay with Italy! **Italy is a girl!** He just wanted to yell it out, but one look at the lecherous look on his brother's face and he bowed his head to keep from smashing his fist into the elders face. Japan was silent, his ever unreadable stare present on his face. Russia just smiled, who knew what terrible thoughts he was thinking. Britain looked ready to have a heart attack while America just laughed while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Spain smirked at Romano who was purposely ignoring the sultry look and instead fuming that the potato lover was going to put up with this! In the back where no one noticed, Mama Hungary stood beside Mr. Austria, both face palming as they walked away quickly.

"Little Feli, what trouble are you going to start now?" Hungary mumbled fondly under her breath. Austria sighed. He never should have allowed Hungary to dress that boy in dresses. (**Austria thinks Feli is a boy too.**)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyes! I'm sorry it took so long to get this on here, i was moving, but chapter 4 is almost done too! So stay tuned and dont give up on me!<strong>

**Thanks to all the wonderful new and returning fans! Reveiws are loved and rewarded with etaphorical cookies! Yay! Gold stars all around (even if you hate Hetalia or this story, i'm still shedding the love.)**

**~Ash. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One of the boys.**

**Anime: Hetalia**

**Pairing: Fem-Italy (Feliciana or Feli) German (Ludwig)**

**Disclaimer: ****Here is another one, just for the fun of it…and as an apology for not updating sooner! Yay Italia!**

**Chapter 4: My dear Italian.**

He would admit it some days, but only on some days, as in very certain days that had to be picked very specifically. They had to have just the right weather, current events on the news, and he had to get the right amount of work done before he would even admit to missing the little Italian. Today was no such day. While he enjoyed it when Feli came to see him, Germany had to admit sometimes it was especially tiring to entertain the childish country…especially now that he knew the Italian lap dog that followed him around, stalked his office till he was done working, and begged him for pasta at every chance, was in fact a very pretty girl.

He had been in his office filing papers from the last meeting, in which no progress was made, when his door suddenly burst open and he was greeted by an Italy…in a bright red sundress. Feli did not have long hair, a fact she had to keep on account no one else could know she was a girl, nor did she have the other tell tell signs of feminism, but she did have the body for the dress. Her curves were perfectly set for the bodice and her legs were long and thin as she leaped into the room. He noted she hadn't bound her chest that day…and then it hit him…Feli had dressed as a girl!

"Italy! What are you thinking?" He blushed, tossing his military coat over her bare and slim shoulders. The almond eyes that met his blue opals were confused and held a tint of hurt.

"I thought you would want to see me as a girl for once." She explained, holding the coat up. "Do I look that silly?" Silence fell the office. "I DO DON'T I? I'M SORRY I CANT BE A BELLE DONNA! I AM SO STUPID, I LOOK LIKE A FREAK! I'M SO SORRY I CANT BE PRETTY FOR YOU GERMANY! IM SORRY!"

"YOU LOOK FINE!" Germany yelled. He backed away from the silent girl and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "You are defiantly a female, always vorried about how you look. It's not like there is anyone here to impress anyvay." He sat back down on his chair where he had moved from upon the girl's entry. She spun it around to face her and he was staring up into her smile.

"But there is someone to impress." She smiled, leaning down a little. "You're the only one who knows I'm a girl, so I can dress like this around you!" She sat up and did a twirl, throwing his coat off and twirling it above her head as she spun. "I love dressing like a girl, but when only Romano knew the truth it wasn't any fun, since he is me fratello." She smirked as she stopped and met his eyes. "But Germany isn't my brother, so this is more fun!"

"You are an idiota." Germany said in her language as he turned back to his desk. "I don't have time for this Italy, you should go before Gil gets back."

"…P-Prussia…Prussia is here?" She stopped. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates when he turned at her sudden silence. She was shaking like a leaf at her own stupidity. Of course Prussia lived with Germany! She was lucky he hadn't showed up yet!

"Nien, he is out now." Germany shrugged, but then he noticed her shaking. "Are you scared of that stupid brutter of mine?"

"N-no." She stuttered and shook her head.

"You are a terrible liar." He watched her stare at the floor. "Look, I von't let him hurt you if that's what you're worried about. He isn't a country anymore, he is just a province. Don't vorry so much."

"If Prussia finds out I am a girl…he will tell everyone…or he will do…something." She stuttered with a whisper. Germany had to agree with her. While his brother was borderline rapist, he was most defiantly a blabber mouth, especially when he was drunk. "I s-should leave."

"Hey," He turned, suddenly wishing Prussia would get his own place so Germany could talk to his Italian ward without any interference. He sighed as he stood. "Don't vorry about it, vevill just go out."

"Really!" Her eyes lit up.

"Ja, you came all this vay, ve might as vell talk a little." He shrugged a green coat on over his black wife beater and took ahold of her wrist, leading her to the door. "My treat."

"PASTA!" She cried, running past him as she dragged him out the door.

"How did I know this vas coming?" He smirked at her back.

"Feli, explain something to me." Germany suddenly turned to his friend. "When you switched sides…what was it like?" He was caught off guard by his own question. "I-I mean, being a girl among all those male allies?"

"Almost the same as with you and Japan. Except they weren't as nice to me." She looked down sadly. "We didn't do all the fun things the Axis did. There was no lost on the beach trips or camping out or s'mores." She shrugged, wiping at some sauce on the table from her pasta. "Mostly we listened to America talk about superheroes and Russia's dream of nuclear winter. Sometimes Britain and France had a quarrel, but it was mostly Britain and America who couldn't agree."

"So…none of the allies knew?"

"Of course not!" She laughed. "Imagine telling people who already don't trust me a super duper secret that I hadn't eve told my crush yet!" She closed her mouth quietly…looked down and blushed. Germany went silent as well.

"Oh, so you like Japan huh?" he chuckled. "I hate to say he is vith Taiwan."

"No, not Japan."

"…"

"So, what do you want to do next?" She asked loudly, her little laugh exploding rather nervously.

"Answer me first, who were you trying to impress today?"

"…" she didn't answer, she just watched her pasta plate. "Well, I guess I wanted to impress you, is that bad?" She asked quietly.

"Vhy?" He asked, a little confused himself.

"Because I like you Ludy!" She laughed, tipping back in her seat. "Ever since you tried to kill me in the woods, I thought you were a wonderfully big and strong person!"

"…you are such a strange girl." He sighed, turning away so she couldn't see his blush.

"but I'm your strange girl!" She laughed, hugging his arm.

"Let go…go home." Germany kept his crimson face away from her.

"AH!" She cried as she leaned over him to poke his warm cheeks. "Ludwig! You have a fever! You are turning funny colors!"

"I am not, now get down and go away!"

"You're no fun!"

"Well, Well, West?" A sly voice called from behind the two. Italy felt shivers up her spine and she was suddenly trying to hide in Germany's strong arms, seeking protection from the one country she feared.

"Gil?'

"Who's the girl?" Prussia suddenly sat right beside Feli and had his eyes trained on every detail of the girls curves, but he skipped her face as she tried to hide it from him. Why oh why had she gone to Germany that day? "Hmm, she's cute." His voice fell husky as he attempted to close the distance between himself and the stranger. Ludwig acted a little too vast and pulled her forward as if trying to get the girl out of the way to address his brother.

"Ah! Gil, there you are!" There was not a bit of nervousness in his voice as he pretended to be confident in his act, thankful that the last part of a woman his brother ever looked at was her face. "I vas vondering where you got off too." He felt Feli clutch the front of his jacket, trying to hide her face from the intruder.

"Just out bullying, Roderick." The Prussian beamed, his interest then shifted back to the frail female pinned to his brother's side. Her skin was such an inviting warmth, like a sculpture by the highest of Greek gods; the irony was played on the little Italian as she attempted to disappear from the boy. "Tell me, who ist your fruende?"

"Hmm?" Germany pretended to have forgotten the girl clinging to his side. He glanced down and noticed her shoulders were shaking once more, but even more violently than before. "Oh, this is Elaina. She is just passing through and I offered to give her a tour of the city."

"Hmm…West is giving you a tour of Berlin?" The gears in Gil's mind began to turn. "What would West know of Berlin history and Culture?" He took a seat beside the cowering girl and put a hand on her shoulder to attract her attention. "Now me, I know all there is to know about this city. From the museums to the getaways…"

"To the Wall." Germany gave a glare.

Prussia glared right back; he hated being reminded of the Wall and his time there under Russia's rule. He knew he should not have been angry with his brother; it had been Ludwig who had fought so hard to try and free him only to fail for twenty eight years straight. "Pardon us, Gil, but this is a private party." The obsessive look in his brother's eyes surprised Gilbert as he watched his brother stand, his arm covering the girls lovely shoulders and steering her to the door.

"That was soooo scary!" Feli shook her head quickly in disbelief at her luck after such a close call. She walked close to Germany as they hurried from the café they had frequented. She still couldn't believe how strongly Germany had stood up for her, but who was she to complain? He had saved her once again, just like always.

"This is vhy you need to be careful." He began his lecture. "Vhat if he had recognized you? Your secret would be ruined and you would never know peace."

"Everyone always tells me that." She frowned in thought. "Mama Lizzie always said that men were the scum of the Earth and to trick them was okay…then Mr. Austria would turn bright red and cough and Mama Lizzie would shoo me away and…"

"I don't need to hear your family problems." Germany interrupted her, speeding up. "Miss Hungary had her reasons for fooling everyone when she was a child and now so do you." He stated, turning from her as she stopped. He turned back to see her staring down at the street in thought. "Italy?"

"I'm not a child anymore." She stated, meeting his eyes. "I have fought my share of wars."

"You got your butt kicked by Egypt for crying out loud!"

"Only because I wanted to catch up to you!" She insisted, her voice turning childish and whiny again. "You and Japan were getting all kinds of victories, what was I supposed to do?"

"Stay out of the way?" Germany shrugged and Feli sunk in defeat as she frowned at the ground. Germany sighed and held out his pinky to her. She stared. "Remember this?" He asked. She nodded. "We will always be allies…and friends." He stated. Her head turned to the side.

"Luddy, what happens when we are no longer friends?" She asked. He stared at her in confusion.

"Why would we stop being friends?"

"What if we went to war or were split up for some reason? What if our countries one day hate each other?" Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "What if Romano won't let me see you anymore!" Feli was obviously very scared. Germany had no idea where these questions were coming from, but they were very annoying. He sighed in thought before he answered.

"Then I would come to see you." He stated. Her eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"Really!" She leapt up at him, her arms flailing around his neck and throwing him off balance. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

"ITALY! GET OFF!" Germany yelled. Feli shrank back, hoping she had not offended him as he tried to catch the wind she had knocked out of him. She leaned back on the heels of her shoes in that off centered and childish way she often did. Germany had noticed a lot of things about Feli in their years as the axis; her annoying ability to turn the simplest of commands into chaos, her refusal to do anything that could benefit victory, and her accursed way to wiggle her way closer to his heart. She was a pest, but a wonderful pest. Germany coughed as he turned and offered her his arm. Feli stared at it for a moment in question. It dawned on Germany; everyone thought she was a boy of course they had never offered her an arm. He sighed and took her frail wrist to loop it through his crooked arm. She blushed at the way it forced her to come closer, but did not fight as they began to head back to Germany's home.

"Luddy?" Feli asked suddenly. Germany looked down at her in question to see her finger on her cheek in thought and a blush plastered to her face. It was a most enjoyable scene and he even found himself surprised at his boldness to smile at her. "Can I come over more often?"

"You always do, even if I tell you not to." Germany sighed. There was a brief silence and he wondered if he had offended her.

"Can I stay the night?" He was surprised at her question which caused a blush of his own to appear. On a normal basis it was fine, back when he thought she was a guy, but now it seemed wrong. He suddenly remembered every dirty movie the axis had ever watched together and he wondered if Feli had ever been offended by such displays of manly traditions. She had usually been too busy eating or wrecking his house to watch, but it still bothered him to know a girl had been present during these shows. He had to act fast or she would think he was mad and then she would know he was thinking about the movie nights.

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea." He panicked. "Umm…Prussia! Prussia lives with me, remember? If he…" He stopped when she met his eyes with a sneaky smile.

"If I was your girl, he wouldn't touch me." She smiled a little too pleased with her brilliant idea. Germany almost burst up laughing, she thought she was such a fox and in reality this wasn't the first time such an idea had been proposed to him. He still remembered his dealing with Belgium and Ukraine; those were some weirdly insecure girls. He shook his head though to keep from offending her.

"No, you need to go home eventually." He stated.

"Eventually, but not yet." She stated. "C'mon! It would be like the old days when we sat up watching your movies and I would hide in fear because of the…"

"My point it Italy," Germany interrupted her. "Your brother will…"

"Oh, he thinks I'm at France's house, he wouldn't be caught dead there." She waved. "So, he won't even come looking for me!"

"…Why would you be at France's house?" Germany asked, a little worried.

"Well, when I defected to the allies, France was the only one willing to work with me." She shrugged. "He gave me all kinds of advice!"

"…dare I ask?" Germany mumbled to himself.

"It was mostly how to keep you and Japan as my friends!" she laughed. "I would never ask him for advice on men; he is such a toad some days." Germany stifled a laugh as he opened the garden gate for her. "He was the only one I could really talk to, and the only one who would let me paint him!"

"You did a painting of France?" Germany asked, worry in his voice. "Please tell me he vas fully dressed." Feli turned to look at him in a strange way.

"Of course." She stated. He sighed and she giggled as she turned back to the door. "I don't know why you are so worried. I'm Italy and Rome is my Grandpapa, nudity is our art." She laughed. Germany grimaced as he shut the door behind him.

"How is Rome anyway?" He asked, turning to hang up his coat.

"…just Grandpapa Rome!" She smiled, that could mean anything. "He talks about you sometimes though."

"Really?" Germany was interested that such a great ex-empire would inquire about him.

"Yep." She smiled up at him, following her host down the hall to the parlor. "Always asking if you're still single." She laughed. Germany groaned just as his phone rang.

"Ja?" He answered.

"Germany! Dude, what's up?" An extremely happy voice called over the line.

"Hallo, America." Germany sighed into the phone. Italy and America, the two most popular idiots of the world and he was stuck with both.

"Yo, dude! We're having a guy's night. Quit being a such a Nazi and get your butt over here!" America teased. Germany did not laugh as he hung up the phone. He chose the lesser of two evils, knowing that if he went to the party he would most likely shoot the American.

"Who was that?" Feli called down the hall from where she had proceeded to the parlor.

"Vong number." Germany grumbled, joining her.

The parlor was not very decorated, it was a bachelor pad after all, but it was comfortable and no one ever complained. Then again most people who came here were also bachelors with homes in worse condition. He entered the little room and suddenly became self-conscious of the newspapers scattered on the table, the way the cushions were set, and even the way the books lined his shelves. Feli didn't notice, then again she wasn't really looking at the room, she was too busy watching Germany as he sat down beside her and grimaced at the mess. She smiled and scooted closer, knowing he would see this action and probably move away. She was expecting this and when he had shifted bashfully all the way to the end of the sofa, she pounced. Her soft lips caught his cheek before she toppled clumsily into his lap. Germany tried to hold in the laughter that was building up as she groaned in embarrassment, but that faded when he realized her bust was on his leg. He helped her up and stood, pacing, to avoid another piece of contact.

"Why are you so nervous, Ludwig?" She asked, standing, and he braced himself as her frail hand traced his brow. "Are you feeling well?"

"…fine…" His voice broke. He cleared his throat. "Now, you should get to bed if you are staying the night."

"It's still early though!" Feli began to whine, her arms waved in defiance. "Let's do something! Parcheesi, Twister, Simon says; something fun!"

"No, Italia." He tried to calm her. "I'm tired and…" He halted at the small tears forming in her eyes. "Vhat is the matter? It's no reason to cry!"

"It's cause I'm a girl isn't it?" She asked.

"Nien!" Germany hastily replied. She looked up at him, asking for an answer. "I-It's because I am a man." He almost face palmed at such a stupid excuse. "It's because…"

"You are scared." She observed and touched his cheek. "Are you afraid of me, Ludwig?"

Germany shivered. He skin was warm, her voice hushed, and her eyes were so big. He stared into the almond brown, nearly falling in. he was amazed at the kindness and the concern in those eyes. The eyes that had watched him from afar and from so close; that had always been at his side. He noticed her close them and was afraid he had embarrassed her only to realize he had in fact leaned forward. He was caught in a rather unexpected position as her other hand wrung around the back of his neck, her torso coming closer. He stared at the awaiting lips of the Italian, unsure what he should do. He could always say he saw something in her hair and had not meant to give the kissing impression, but he didn't want to. A piece of him wanted, begged, for this opportunity to kiss the little Italian. He was sure she wouldn't mind, she was after all the one prepared for such an action on his part. So, what to do? Man up, Germany! Do what you want to for once without worry to the consequences! He put one sturdy hand on her waist and caught a gasp of surprise, but Feli did not open her eyes. He leaned forward and barely came within a breath of her small mouth, drawing out the moment he had envisioned that past few days. This was to be his finest moment, he was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: One of the boys.**

**Anime: Hetalia**

**Pairing: Fem-Italy (Feliciana or Feli) German (Ludwig)**

**Disclaimer: Here is another one, just for the fun of it…and as an apology for not updating sooner! Yay Italia!**

**Chapter 5: The Great Confession.**

There was only silence as Germany neared the small Italian girl. Not a single gust of wind or a rustling of the house disturbed the scene. Germany noticed the girl smelled of marinara and flowers, an odd yet pleasant combination. He could feel the small jets of her breath on his lips, shallow and nervous gasps that he couldn't help but smirk at. The feel of her hand on the back of his neck, the way her waist fit in his hands, even the way she almost seemed to giggle when their noses touched. She was so adorable! He neared her soft skin and gently pushed his lips to hers. His mind went blank as he lingered, unsure of what to do.

"Yo, West!"

Feli had him shoved away from her before Germany could blink. When he noticed how empty his hands were he also took note of the fact he was alone in the room. Where had she gone to now? With an irritated groan he stalked into the kitchen where his brother had barged in and landed on the floor in a drunken haze. God, it wasn't even that late and he was plastered beyond sense! Not that he had much when he was sober. Prussia put on his stupidest grin as he tried to stand with the aid of a kitchen chair, only to have the seat fall under his weight and send him into a fit of giggles that made him sound like some naughty school boy. Germany sighed as he helped his brother stand and find his way into the chair. Prussia was still giggling and it only grew into a loud laugh as he leaned back, slumping, in the seat. Germany sighed once more and leaned against the sink, waiting for the worst to come, his big brother never could hold his booze very well, not that he ever truly tried.

"Well?" Germany became impatient. "What now?"

"Do you remember the time…when we were kids, you were real little." He started, his laughter trying to stay alive. "We went fishing…you, me, Roddy, and…her?"

"I don't." Germany lied, he remembered and it wasn't a good memory.

"Yeah, you were really small…I could hold you in one arm!" He laughed at the memory. "Anyway, we were fishing and…Lizzie, she…she told me she wanted to marry me when we got older." He started laughing again. "I told her…said she wasn't my type, too tomboy! You know what she did the next day?" Germany shook his head. "She bought her first ball gown. Then do you know what she did?" Again, the younger nation shook his head. "She went to a ball…with Roderick!" The name of their best friend was spat from Prussia's mouth as if it were some horrid food he had ingested. "Then…then she fought against me…she took his side! Then she married the wimp!" He stood up, stumbling a little. "She married that…Austrian…bastard!" He fell and Germany had to catch him before he hit the floor. Prussia whined as he leaned on his little brother's shoulder. "She…Lizzie married him."

"Ja, Gil, she married him." He tried to ease reality over his brother. After years of hounding the poor Hungarian, what did Prussia expect her to do? He never gave any sign that he loved her, so she chose someone who could at least take care of her. What was her crime? She married in order to survive that time and place, so why was it so terrible that she had moved on while he lingered on the past? "She was happy with him. Why are you still upset? They divorced."

"Doesn't matter." He slurred. "Lizzie should only ever have had one guy, und das ist mich…"

Germany tried not to smirk as his brothers tiny streak of nobility shone through as his German grammar fell to pieces. He suddenly realized his brother had passed out on his arm and groaned as he attempted to move them through the door to put the big baby to bed. He halted when he looked in the doorway and found Feli gazing back at him. Her almond eyes were misted with tears as she came forward and took the Prussian's other arm to help him get to bed. Germany was taken back; Italy was scared to death of Prussia. He was the one nation (province) that just might find out her secret whether she was a boy or a girl. Prussia was known for doing some crazy things ever since he lost his country and sleeping around in a drunken haze wasn't the worst. Germany nodded his thanks to the Italian and directed them up the stairs.

When the unconscious Prussian was tucked away in bed, Germany led Feli back to the living room where they had stood moments before. He kept his back to her so she wouldn't see his blush and instead acted as if nothing had happened, he was good at ignoring the emotional part of himself. He smirked, Prussia had taught him that much; to hide behind a mask of menace and danger. On occasion during the war he would lose his temper with Feli and, sure, threaten her with some awful Nazi torture, but never once had he turned on her in an actual threat. Japan…that was a totally different relationship. Japan was insane at times and passive at others. Lately he had been very passive, but Germany was aware that America might have rubbed off on the Nation when Japan began looking into any scandal he could fabricate, including the rumor that Germany and Italy were gay…which he found silly now that he knew her secret. He turned to the girl, she was far too quiet for her usual self, but when he turned he found her holding her hand over her mouth as she sobbed.

"Italy?" He asked as he turned fully to face her. "Was ist?"

"P-Prussia…" She sobbed. Germany cocked his head in a questioning manner. She had seen him plastered off his butt before, compared to him Prussia was a kitten when drunk…not something the German was proud of. "He loves….mama Lizzie." She broke down again. Women, the man thought as he sat beside her on the sofa. "He loves her, Prussia doesn't love anyone."

"Don't let him fool you." Germany sat back. "Sure, he messes around and acts as if it means nothing, but Prussia loves things in a weird way." He noticed she was looking for answers in his blue eyes and he blushed at the attention and sat forward nervously. "I m-mean, he loves things in a way that…it's a temporary love, except for Elizaveta. He loved her ever since he found out she was a girl, but he waited too long and gave her the wrong signals."

"How can you temporarily love someone?" She asked, her head tilting. Germany met her eyes in a sad front as he thought to explain to her. Romano was her brother after all, she should know something about one night stands and the like…or at least that was how he had always pictured Romano.

"Well…you didn't always love me." He turned away, trying to act casual. He was surprised by a giggle and turned angrily towards her. "Was ist so funny?" He asked annoyed as she continued to giggle into her small hands.

"But I did, Lovy." She said through her laughter. "Ever since you broke into my tomato box!"

"…" Germany stared at her, unsure if her should laugh, blush, or get up and pace. "You fell in love with someone who was trying to kill you?" He finally stared. That was the whole point of finding the descendant of Rome, if he wouldn't join him he would be dealt with. "You truly are an idiot." He sighed.

"Awww!" She pouted. "But you liked me meddling in your affairs, if I hadn't come in begging for help and that you spare my life, you would be holed up in a cabin making coo coo clocks."

"Ah, at peace without any pains in the neck to meddle in my life…"

He gave a dramatic gaze off and she surprised him with a playful smack instead of flowing into tears as usual. He gave her a warning look and she went rigged, giving him the time he needed to find her tickle spot and torture her giggling form until she couldn't breathe. She threw herself back on the couch in a haze of laughter, her head spinning as his fingers followed the ticklish traces of her sides until she realized how close he was. Before he could move away she yanked his collar down to meet her lips with his.

They were soft and pliable, still unknown to the act of affection. The embarressing part was, after Feli got him this close, she wasnt sure what to do after that. Ludwig, however, did. His time under the care of Prussia had exposed him to many different things, one of which was how to properly show affection, even if he hid it. he leaned down and captured her lips in his. She gave a stiff gasp, but did not move as he hovered over her, her lips his prisoners. While Feli was paralyzed to the spor, Ludwig was prodding her lips along. Sucking on the lower one before putting pressure on the upper, moving along her mouth in circling motions that caused her brain to overload. Ludwig knew lips were a very sensative part of the body, they were very easy to please with contact from another, the sort of contact he felt no shwm in showing off he was capabel of giving. It was not until Feli began to push at his chest that he opened his eyes to see her wrenching from his grasp. He pulled back thinking he should apoligize only to find her gasping for air. He smirked at her, he had gotten carried away and held on too long for the novice beneath him.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally.

"You nearly killed me!" She reponded, staring at him in horror. Her blush covered her entire face and trailed down her neck. Surprisingly Ludwig had no blush on his face now, he was calm and in control of the situation even with the Italian gawking at him. "Don't ever do that again you Germa..."

She was silenced by Ludwig kissing her intot he couch cushion, her body suddenly felt frail and fragile as his lumbering figure pressed into as his lips crushed her own. His motions were frantic now, his mough was needy and harsh as he brought a hand up to cup Feli's mouth just right so he could press closer. The Italian felt something wet brush against her lower lip and gave a slight jump as it was forced into her mouth. The sensation overtook her and she scrammbled out from beneath the German who sat up looking confused. Women enjoyed physical attention the last time Ludwig had checked, why was she pulling away from him. The small girl's blush had dissappeared down her dress front and her auburn hair now stuck up in all directions. She looked frazzled as her eyes were cast upon the floor and Ludwig waited for her to catch her breath before trying to question her.

"Besser?" He asked, the German word rolling from his mouth with a smirk. Feli kept her eyes trained on the floor in embarressment.

"I-I..." Feli tried to talk. She reached up and traced the path Ludwig had made with his lips and looked up, finally meeting his eyes. "I need...p-practice." She nearly squeeked. Ludwig smirked at her as he stood and crossed to her, taking her by the waist.

"N-now?" She stared. "P-prussia i-is..."

"Asleep." He assured, pressing his lips gently to the corner of her mouth. She nodded and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I have been away so long, lots and lots of stuff going on. I finally got this one done and am currently looking for a stopping point simply because I dont have the patience to sit down and read loooooong stories on the computer. So, I apoligize for the wiat, please dont hate me! Love to all the loyal fans!**


End file.
